Swift Love
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: Taylor Swift inspired Miraulous Ladybug love square one-shots. Angst, love, comfort, and friendship rolled up into one musical package.
1. If This Was A Movie

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

Adrien stared at his ceiling unseeing as he laid in bed. The light bulb above him still glowed faintly even after he had shut if off. His apartment was quiet, much too quiet, without anyone to add even the noise of another person's breathing. The only thing he could hear at all was the sound of his heart beating, but even that offered no solace. For who needs a heart if the person it was supposed to beat for wasn't there?

He rolled over onto his side, his hand brushing up against the empty sheets next to him. He closed his eyes and pretended she was there, lying beside him, but even with his eyes closed he could see through that lie.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

Marinette sat in her desk chair, her eyes blankly looking at her drawing pad screen. She was supposed to be making new designs for the spring fashion show, but her brain was too crowded with images that were not clothes.

For weeks she couldn't stop going over every last akuma fight that Chat Noir and she had won. He hadn't been wrong when he said they made a good team...

She shook her head, took a sip of coffee, and tried to go back to work.

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

Adrien stopped as he passed a small patisserie. Backtracking, he stood in front of it with his hands stuffed in his pockets. It wasn't _her_ patisserie- he never went anywhere near that street. But he couldn't see a bakery anymore without thinking of her. Heck, he couldn't even see a _macaroon_ without thinking about how close he had been- _the whole time-_ to having her.

Adrien looked down at his feet planted on the sidewalk, missing a pair of pink flats or red spandex covered feet next to his. He just wished he could go back; make things perfect.

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

Marinette stuck her hand out from under the awning, cold raindrops splattering on her skin. She yanked her hand back and stared at it as if it were foreign while a memory forced its way into her head unbidden.

Images of green eyes and shy smiles flickered briefly; the phantom feeling of brushing hands sent shivers down to her fingertips.

She chanced a glance up at the stormy sky as her mood likened. If only he would come back, she'd accept any apology.

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Sinking his hands into his hair, Adrien thought about all the ways they could have fixed things. He knew there had to be a way they still could, but it had been _so long. _Was it even possible anymore?

He told himself it was too late; that if it was supposed to happen she'd already be at his side again, just like she always had been.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_

Alya and Nino were over, talking happily to each other. Marinette smiled softly at the pair, noticing how well they complemented each other.

Marinette knew better than anyone that people grew up and became different, but she just didn't understand. She had thought _they_ complemented each other so well, too. And so many people had seen the chemistry between the masks…

She missed doing nightly runs with him, and pretending to brush off his advances even as she turned away only to hide her blush. She missed the way he was so kind to everyone. She'd give anything to have it be the way it was years ago. She'd even accept the _stutter_ if it meant he came along to trigger it.

_Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to a night when you said to me,_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

Adrien unlocked his apartment door just as the full weight of his grief sagged at his shoulders. He hurriedly ran in and shut the door behind him before anyone could see the tears sliding down his face. He remembered how she had told him nothing had to change, that they would always be the same as they had been.

He hadn't realized then how much he had to lose.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

A knock at her door had her groggily leaving the state of fitful sleep she had been in previously. Slipping out of bed, she made her way to the front door of her small bungalow. Another knock hit the door before she reached it, causing her to worry. She hurriedly pulled out the lock pin and opened the door, the smell of rain hitting her before the shock.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

"I'm sorry," he choked out, rain soaking him to the bone. "Marinette, I'm so sorry. Please, come back. Give me another shot."

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Hadn't she just wished for this not even a week ago? But now here he was, apologizing and begging for another chance, and she didn't know what to say.

It had been so long, she didn't know if she could.

_If you're out there_

_If you're somewhere_

_If you're moving on_

_I'll be waiting for you_

He knew he wouldn't be able to settle for anyone else. There was no one else. So he had gathered all his courage and come here, and now he stood waiting for her to send him away.

_Wary, since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just want to see you back at my front door_

She couldn't believe he was standing her, on her own front stoop. She briefly wondered if she was dreaming. She had missed him, so much, and ached to brush back the wet hair clinging to his forehead like she had so many times before.

_And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you say it's not that easy_

"I know it'll be hard…" Adrien said, her silence eating at him. He just needed a word, a single word… "But I don't care. I've never liked easy. We're a team- we work best together, Marinette."

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

She knew that. But she was just so stubborn, and she had been so upset. So was quick to fight, and had been too mistrusting from the start. The walls had come up of their own accord. But here he was now, in the rain again, extending an offering of companionship. To come back together how they should be.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

His heart sank. He had come back to her, he had apologized. What else was there for him to do? She wasn't going to say yes. She had been silent for too long now. He needed to just turn around and go home, before she saw how much pain he was in.

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, I don't like the ending_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa_

_Thought you'd be here by now_

She couldn't let it end like that; this couldn't be how they finished their story. They had gone so far, just for this?

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door wider.

"I thought you'd be here by now."


	2. You Belong With Me

**Hi guys! It's me, your friendly neighborhood Malfoy mouth James! I just want to say thank you to all my returning readers and hello! To all my new readers! I hope you enjoy these! **

**(P.s. does anyone know how the hell to fix the chapter/fic title broken spacebar on the mobile app???? It won't let me put spaces in the titles of my chapters ) **

I **recommend listening to the song of each chapter for the full vibe experience! **

**I don't own miraculous ladybug or any of T**-**Swift's music! **

_No Miraculous AU_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

Adrien sighed and picked at a loose thread on his coverlet. On the other side of the phone Chloé was going off about something or other- _again_. He didn't know why he was even with her anymore. At first it had seemed a pretty reasonable idea to date her; their parents got along well and had major business connections with each other. They had been childhood friends- no one understood the pain of losing his mom quite as well as Chloé did. Not to mention that his father expected it. And he had wanted to please him any way he could.

But now he wasn't so sure.

"Are you even listening to me?" Chloé demanded, her voice shrieking through the phone speakers.

"Yes, Chlo." Adrien said, rolling his eyes up to look at his ceiling in exasperation.

"I just don't understand why you have to make jokes like that. They aren't funny. And to think, -"

Adrien tuned her out again as he had been doing often now. It pained him to be so cold(?) to his girlfriend, but he just couldn't take her abrasive attitude anymore. He didn't like the way she was treating people, especially his best friend Marinette.

Adrien sighed inwardly at that thought. Ever since he and Chloé had gotten together a few months ago Mari had been pretty distant, and he couldn't blame her for that. But he really missed hanging out with her, especially at times like these. She always laughed at his jokes, even when they were terrible.

His gaze slid over to his desk where a framed photo of him and Marinette sat proudly front and center. He had to hide it when Chloé came over after the first time she had seen it and tried to chuck it out the window. It was taken after one of his first fencing tournaments, with him proudly holding up a blue first place medal and Mari with one arm thrown in the air and the other slung around his neck. He had had to bend over a few feet so she could reach, but he had been so happy he hadn't cared.

He never felt like that with Chloé.

He looked out his window at Marinette's facing his across the yard. Her curtains were open, allowing the sun to stream in. He couldn't see her from here, but he knew she was probably strewn out on her loft bed, music playing and pencil flying over paper. He remembered the times he used to hang out with her after school, blasting music and just enjoying the last few hours of the day together. It was Tuesday, so she was probably listening to Jagged Stone. He smiled ruefully. He wasn't allowed to listen to anything like that around Chloé; she hated all the music Marinette listened to.

"Hey, Chlo, I really am sorry, ok? But I've got homework, and practice, and I've got to go."

He doesn't wait for her shrieking response before he pulls the phone away from his ear and hangs up.

_And she'll never know your story like I do'_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

Adrien walked out onto the field with the rest of players for practice, the sun bright in the sky.

Off on the sidelines the cheerleaders- including Chloé- were running through and practicing for the big game coming up on Friday, just like the football team was. He waved at Chloé who had immediately stopped what she was doing to send him a flirty look, cocking her hip to show even more thigh than her skirt already did.

Adrien tried not to cringe and looked towards the bleachers where Marinette usually sat and worked in her sketchbook while he had practice. She waved happily at him, and he waved back. After dating Chloé, Adrien grew to appreciate Marinette's modest style of clothing. Like today she was wearing jeans and a superhero t-shirt underneath her usual grey blazer.

"Agreste!" His coach yelled, forcing him to turn back to the field. "Line up!"

Marinette sighed and set her chin in the palm of her hand, watching Adrien dreamily. _He's so handsome,_ she thought.

She had to be careful to sit far away from the field otherwise Chloé was likely to start trouble. The thought of Chloé pulled a sour look from the bluenette. She knew all the reasons Adrien had convinced himself of for dating her, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Adrien was so pure, and kind, and Chloé was the complete opposite of that. She understood that she had been there for him through his rough childhood, but so had _she_. Marinette understood there was a certain connection he had with the Mayor's daughter due to her own mother leaving, but that didn't mean she _understood_ his pain. If anything, Marinette thought it made her understand less. She was always going about how they had both lost their mothers, but Chloé's mom was still alive. The yearning she must have somewhere deep down for her mother was completely different from Adrien's.

Marinette was distracted by Chloé's sudden yell.

"Whoo! Go Adrikins!"

Marinette rolled her eyes as the blonde made a fool of herself trying to get Adrien's attention.

Shaking her head, she went back to her sketches and waited for his practice to end so they could go get ice cream.

_Walkin_' _the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

Adrien threw his head back and laughed. Marinette glared up at him half-heartedly as she wiped ice cream off her nose.

"Here, let's sit down. Maybe then you won't make such a mess." He said with a large smile.

Adrien led them over to a little red, metal bench and handed her more napkins.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine_

_I know you better then that_

_Find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

Marinette can't help but to soften her frown at Adrien's smile. She had missed that smile, the one that made the sun jealous for it's brightness. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen it, but she knew it had disappeared because of stupid _Chloé_.

Looking at her worn jeans and trying to wipe off the ice cream she had spilled on them, she asked,

"So, how's everything going?"

She heard him shift next to her but didn't meet his eyes. She already knew what he would say; it was the same response he'd given for the past few months.

"Fine. Everything's going pretty well, you know?"

Marinette nodded like she agreed, even though she knew he was still lying. She'd known him since, like, third grade. She knew the way his voice would strain when he lied.

She looked around all the people passing by on the sidewalk and frowned at the few couples she saw. They all looked happy.

She chanced a look out the corner of her eye at Adrien and could see the droop to his eyes.

She wished he would actually open his eyes and just look at her for once. Actually _look_ at her, because she could do so much better than Chloé. She didn't deserve this, this… Sunshine boy basically made of angel's tears. Chloé was rotten and didn't even notice that she was spoiling him, too.

And yet, Marinette had been there the whole time. She was always there for him.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

There was a knock at his door and Adrien hurried over to open the door.

"Hey, Mari!" He greeted with a smile as he stepped aside so she could come in.

"I brought contraband," she whispered, showing off her bag with goods from her parents' bakery down the street.

"Yes!" Adrien quietly cheered as they hurried to his room before his father could find out about the sweets.

He let Marinette go up the stairs first and allowed a slight frown to cross his face once her back was to him. It wasn't right, that he felt like this whenever Marinette came over. He never felt this happy or excited when Chloé surprised him at his house.

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

Marinette groaned as her phone started ringing, the screen lighting up her dark room. She rolled over and looked at the time first before answering.

"Adrien, it's one in the morning." She moaned as she rolled back over, the phone trapped between her ear and the pillow.

"I know," he said quietly. She could tell he was upset by the way his voice was cracking. Marinette was immediately awake and sitting up. "Adrien? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He sniffed before replying. "It's just- It's Chloé." He paused for a moment. "Can I come over?"

She cast a worried glance at her bedroom door before telling him to be quiet and meet her at her backdoor.

Once she had managed to sneak him upstairs into her room, they settled on her loft bed.

"So, what happened now?"

He shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it. I know I have to do something soon, before I lose my mind, but right now I really just need a good laugh."

Marinette smiled for his sake. "Well then you've come to the right spot, Mon Chatton." She teased, using the nickname from when they were kids.

They spent the next few hours sharing funny memories from their childhood years, swapping cat puns back and forth.

At some point Adrien flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling as he talked.

"I just can't wait to get out of here, you know? I love my dad, but he just…" Marinette nodded and he let the thought fall dead there. "I'm going to do something good for the world."

"You will." Marinette agreed, laying down next to him.

"I'm going to finally find a place to belong, and everything will be _perfect_."

Marinette turned her head to look at his profile, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't know, I think you fit pretty well right here."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. She quickly looked away, a hand over her mouth before she could say more stupid crap. It was silent for a long while.

"Yeah?"

She dared to look back at him, and felt her lungs seize up at the look on his face. Could- could that possibly be love? Dear God, she hoped so.

She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"_Have you ever thought just maybe… You belong with me?" _

_You belong with me._


	3. I Almost Do

_**AU where Adrien finds out about his father and decides to join him. **_

_**(No, I don't think Adrien ever would join him.) **_

_I bet_

_This time of night you're still up_

_I bet_

_You're tired from a long hard week_

_I bet_

_You're sittin' in your chair by the window_

_Looking out at the city_

_And I bet_

_Sometimes you wonder 'bout me_

Marinette sighed and pushed her bangs back off her forehead. The ache in her chest that had arrived nearly three months ago still throbs with vigor, no antidote to be found. She slammed her textbook closed and pushed back from her desk, allowing her chair to spin slowly. Her head lolled back and she stared at the ceiling, mirroring the emptiness she felt.

When she finally came to a stop, Marinette looked up and caught sight of the small clock on her desk.

_2:14 am. _

Marinette dragged her hands down her face and willed herself not to think about whether or not Chat was still awake.

He probably was. He had told her once that he had trouble sleeping. She bet that he was as tired as she was right now, give or take, but was probably standing in front of his window like he had mentioned doing. He said he had a nice view of the city. Standing up, Marinette walked over to her own window and gazed longly out at the buildings around her home.

More than ever she wished she knew what he was seeing right now out his window, but even more she wished she knew if he thought about her still.

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do_

It hadn't taken long to realize her mistake.

He had shown up in the middle of an akuma fight- the fight she'll _never_ forget- and knocked her nearly five blocks down the street. Told her that he was _with Hawkmoth now,_ and to just _hand over her miraculous and get it over with. _

_After all,_ he had said, _you're nothing without me, right? _

He didn't even know how right he was.

Less than two weeks later she realized what that ache was deep in her chest, threatening to turn her heart to slush and pulverize every rib.

_Yup_, that was definitely heartbreak.

She had spent so many years fixating on Adrien, who never even looked her way, that she had pushed the one person who had truly loved her, and who she had loved- faults and all- right into the waiting arms of her enermy.

She wished she could open up her bug phone and call him, just to hear his voice. She wanted to talk to him, the way they had talked and joked as best friends for _years_. Everytime she saw him she wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him. She'd kiss him, like she had during Dark Cupid. She'd do anything to get her Chaton back.

And everytime she sees him and he gives her that wicked, feral grin that looks so out of place on his kind face, and demands she hand over her earrings…

She almost does.

_I bet_

_You think I either moved on or hate you_

_'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_

_I bet_

_It never ever occurred to you_

_That I can't say "Hello" to you_

_And risk another goodbye_

Everyone hates him now. He probably thinks she does, too. That Rena and Carapace are his replacemts.

They aren't; they're just her moral support as she tries to put the pieces back together.

And she doesn't. Hate him, that is.

No, she hates _herself_ for taking too long to realize she loves him. And she hates how badly his jaunts hurt. Every insult he dishes out when they fight demolishes another sizable portion of herself.

But she never says anything to him. Not a single word. She knows if she tried to say anything to him that she would break down and start pleading for him not to leave anymore; to come back. And when he inevatiably demanded her earrings she knows she would have no strength left to fight him.

They weren't supposed to fight each other. They weren't _supposed_ to say _goodbye_.

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do_

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe_

_It's probably better off this way_

Marinette can't begin to count how many times she's transformed into Ladybug just to stare at her yo-yo phone and go through the pros and cons of hitting call. And everytime it's only the lingering pain from that first akuma fight on her own that stops her.

But maybe this is how it was supposed to be for them. She had appreciated him, but not nearly as much as she should have. It was her own fault really, and she deserved this.

Marinette can't help but agree with the saying that you '_never know what you have until you lose it._' It's the only thing that's gone through her head every night since he left her side.

_And I confess, babe_

_In my dreams you're touching my face_

_And asking me if I wanna try again with you_

_And I almost do_

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me, not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't_

_I almost do_

She wakes up every morning crying.

The first week or so her parents would rush up at the sound of her wracking sobs. But she had no explanation for them, and they had no help for her. So now when she wakes up she cries alone, the same way she fights akumas.

Every night it's the same type of dream- just Chat and her, acting as if he had never left. In her dreams she leans into his gentle touches, and throws her head back when she laughs at his jokes and pick-up lines. And just before she would wake up, he'd lean in and cradle her cheeks, and ask if she would try it again as his partner.

But before she can say yes, she's cruelly woken and faced with the cold reality that he doesn't _want _to try agai . And she wants to transform right there and then, and run screaming his name across the rooftops until he comes out and stops her.

And most of the time, she's halfway out her trapdoor before she can talk herself down.

_I bet_

_This time of night you're still up_

_I bet_

_You're tired from a long hard week_

_I bet_

_You're sittin' in your chair by the window_

_Looking out at the city_

She stands as Ladybug on a spire jutting out from Notre Dame, Chat's usual spot to her right empty. It's late, and the lights in the streets are burning strong even as more and more windows go dark.

Once again she thinks about how- wherever he is- Chat might be sitting up somewhere, looking out at this same city. His body probably aches from the akuma fight today. Hers sure does.

But not _nearly_ as much as the hole in her chest.

_And I hope..._

_Sometimes you wonder 'bout me._

**_Part II coming soon! _**


	4. How You Get The Girl

**_Part II! _**

_Stand there like a ghost_

_Shaking from the rain, rain_

_She'll open up the door_

_And say, are you insane?_

_Say it's been a long six months _

_And you were too afraid to tell her what you want, want _

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl_

"Ok, so here's the plan-" Plagg says, hovering in front of Adrien's forlorn face. "You're gunna go out in the rain _right now_, and find Ladybug. Call her, convince her to come, tell her over the phone, _whatever_! But you're not coming back here until it's _done_; no matter how long it takes. Even if you spend all night, shaking out there in the cold. You hear me?"

Adrien gave a shaky nod. "But she's not _going_ to come. She's smarter than that. And I doubt she'll even stay on the phone long enough for me to explain. _Plagg_, I don't want to have to talk to her through the phone about this."

Plagg shook his paw in Adrien's face with a deep frown. "I don't care! You gotta fix this, kid! Now, you'll tell her it's been a long, _awful_, six months. That you were being _stupid_, and _confused_, and were too afraid to go for what you really wanted. You're going to tell her about your father, and your mother, and that it was a mistake you _won't_ make again."

"And then what?" Adrien whispered, heart racing. He wanted his Lady _back_, _damnit_.

"And that's how you'll get her back."

_And then you say_

_I want you for worse or for better_

_I would wait for ever and ever_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_

_I would wait for ever and ever_

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl, oh_

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl_

He suits up and jumps out his window, hoping his father is asleep by now and won't notice. He's ruined enough of his life, and he refuses to let him ruin this, too.

Chat Noir runs over the slick rooftops, going over and over what he plans to say in his head. He's going to find her, or convince her to meet him, _anything_. And when she's there, close enough to touch, he'll pour his heart out to her.

Chat knows that she's the only one he's ever loved or _will_ ever love. His mother would understand. He wants Ladybug for worse, and for better, and he'll wait as long as it takes to earn her forgiveness. Even if that's the rest of his life. He broke her trust, and from what Plagg says, her heart. He _hates_ himself for that, more than he hates himself for everything _else_ he's done since he found out about his father. But he'll do _everything_ in his power to put Ladybug back together.

Even if it's only to sit back and watch for the rest of his life.

But he has faith in them, because it's supposed to be _them_ against the _world_, and that's all he needs right now. And hopefully that'll be enough.

_Remind her how it used to be, be_

_Yeah, with pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks, cheeks_

_Tell her how you must've lost your mind _

_When you left her all alone and never told her why, why_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you lost the girl_

He doesn't know how he's going to convince her of his change of heart, but he will. He stops, skidding on a puddle. Spinning, he sees nothing which isn't surprising. She doesn't like the rain.

Chat pulls his baton out, flipping it open and smashing his thumb against the call button. She doesn't answer the first time, or the second time.

But she picks up the third time, face beautifully flushed and eyes wide and- and _please, God, let that be hope! _

"Ladybug…" He chokes out, everything he had planned to say suddenly getting caught in his throat.

"_Chat_." She responds, voice strained and clipped.

"I must have lost my mind. I should have never turned on you like that, it was _stupid_, and I didn't even give you an explanation. Ladybug, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to prove to you-"

"_I believe you_." She says suddenly, the camera shaking violently as the background changes. Is- _Is she coming?! "Where are you?" _

"I-!" He stops and looks around. He didn't even know. He hadn't thought he'd get this far! "Rue Montorgueil."

"_Wait there."_ The line goes dead but he stares at his black screen, jaw hanging loose and heart pumping better than it has in six months.

He doesn't know where Ladybug lives, but she either lives close or she was busting some _serious ass _to get over here as quick as she did.

She lands wobbly on the roof, and it takes barely a second after their eyes meet for them to come crashing together, her hands on his jaw and her lips on his cheeks.

_And now you say_

_I want you for worse or for better_

_I would wait for ever and ever (Ever and ever)_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_

_I would wait for ever and ever_

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl, oh_

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl, yeah_

"I can't do anything without you, LB. God, I've been so ridiculous. I-" He stops and takes a deep breath, grabbing her hands to separate them slightly. He can't think straight if she keeps kissing him like that. "My father… He's Hawkmoth." His voice is tiny and he hates the way she's looking at him now. He wants to take it back but knows he has to keep going. He can _feel_ Plagg screaming at him to keep going.

He swallows thickly. "My mother got very sick when I was young. I always thought she had died, but he had her hidden away, trapped in this… This glass coffin. He told me he needed the Miraculous to get her back, and _damnit_, I gave in." He slips his hands around hers, meeting her eyes and begging her to see the truth.

"I regret it more than _anything_. Ladybug, I should have _never_ betrayed you like that. You have to know that I love you more than anything else, and you're all I've ever wanted. He had me thinking that getting my mother back was what I needed, but he was _wrong_. I've accepted her not being here anymore. I _can't_ accept not having _you_ in my life."

Ladybug opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off. "I broke your trust and your heart. That's not something I can fix in a night. But I swear to you, I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care how _long_ it takes."

Her bluebell eyes are soft and warmer than they've been for half a year as she gazes up at him, and he knows, deep down, that they're going to be ok again.

_And you could know, oh_

_That I don't want you to go_

_Remind me how it used to be_

_Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks_

_And say you want me, yeah, yeah_

"I'm sorry that I never knew before how much I loved you," she says, and Chat can _feel_ his heart flatline. "I never wanted you to leave, but I didn't know how to show it. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you like you needed me." She takes her hands from his only to wrap her arms tightly around his torso.

Chat lets out a shuddering breath as his eyes water. The heat of her against him is all he's wanted since he pushed her away what feels like eons ago.

"Help me remember what it's like to be a team." She whispers into his chest, almost drowned out by the rain still pouring around her. She pulls back just enough to look up and meet his eyes, hers pleading with him. "Tell me that you really do want me back. That this isn't a dream."

_"I want you for worse or for better,_" he says. _"__I would wait for ever and ever_. I belong at your side, Ladybug, and I'll never let anyone convince me of otherwise ever, _ever_ again."

And to prove it, he let's go of the last thing he's holding back with a flash of green light as his lips finally meet hers.

_And that's how it works;_

_That's how you got the girl. _


	5. Speak Now

**Speak now- All rights to Taylor Swift **

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Marinette quickly separates from Nino and Alya, who had snuck her in, and hides behind some awful, frilly, curtains on either side of the door to the church. She feels _so _out of place right now, sneaking into a wedding like this. To the left, is all of Chloe's family, in God awful pastel contraptions. Her mother sits in the front, a giant hat atop her head. Flowers, now. Feathers were out, like, three seasons ago.

Muffled yelling breaks out, causing Marinette to jump in surprise. Even from rooms away, she can tell it's Chloe. She rolls her eyes; even on her 'happiest day ever,' she can't help but scream and bitch at people. Marinette could just picture it now, Sabrina cowering under Chloe's wrath. She was probably wearing some awful dress that was fluffier than her bakery's best pastry, but her makeup and hair would be perfect. As always.

No wonder Adrien was marrying her.

Marinette frowns and shakes her head, not letting herself start spiraling.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

This couldn't be what Adrien wanted his life to be. Hadn't he been in love with some other girl they had never met? What happened with that? Surely she hadn't turned him _down? _

She could just barely make out Adrien standing up at the alter through the curtain and sighed quietly. What she wouldn't give to be in Chloe's place today. She couldn't let them get married, she just _couldn't. _Hadn't Adrien just been talking last year about how he didn't know what had happened to the Chloe he knew? That she had changed into someone he wasn't sure he could be friends with?

She knew it was partially his father's doing- Adrien had said as much to Nino when he gave him and Alya the invite. She begins to lose herself in a daydream; one where she saves one of her best friend's from Chloe's evil grip.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now."_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

When she comes back to the present, she's met with the loud chatter of the guests, catching pleasantries here and there, fashion gossip- _oh, if only she could join in!- _political conversations, the like. But then musical notes are floating through the chapel, and everyone falls silent, rising from their seats as one. Marinette's hands grow clammy and her heart is beating so loud she's afraid she'll be found and tossed out on her ass. Adrien hadn't said much to her since the day he had to explain to her why she didn't get an invitation. She understood- she really did. Chloe didn't want her there, and likely not just due to their childhood arguments. Hell, she literally snuck in and was planning on doing something, _anything, _to get the wedding called off. She winced. God, this _really_ wasn't like her. She just hoped Adrien wasn't too disappointed in her. She had told him it was ok; that she supported him in whatever he wanted. _This _didn't really feel like support.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

The first of the processional walk into the chapel, great big smiles on their faces. It's like a march of death, leading up to the queen at the very end. Chloe practically _floats _down the aisle to Adrien. No wonder their parents wanted them married- They were gorgeous together.

She carefully peeks through the layers of fabric and catches the look on Adrien's face. It's his picture-perfect model smile. Everyone was buying it, but she wasn't. And she knew Nino and Alya weren't, either. They _knew _him, and they _knew _this wasn't something he wanted for himself. He watches Chloe approach with a foreign sort of longing. As if he's picturing somebody else in her place. Probably the girl they had heard him swoon over for years.

Marinette wasn't stupid. She knew Adrien was in love with someone else, and she gave up on pursuing him years ago. She just wanted him to be happy, and she valued his friendship more than anything. But deep down, she wondered if maybe she had done something differently, if that would be her walking towards him right now.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now."_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now."_

Chloe reaches the alter and hands off her giant- _ugly- _bouquet to Sabrina. At least she had been kind enough to make Sabrina her Maid of honor, after a whole lifetime of pushing and dragging the poor girl around.

She takes Adrien's hands as the preacher starts talking, his voice loud and strong. He gives a nice, long, beautiful speech. I can practically feel the sand running out in the hour glass. Why did Adrien agree to this?

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

My blood stops cold when the preacher lifts his hands and says,

"Does anyone object to this wedding? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

She can practically feel Alya and Nino turning to look at her hiding spot. It's quiet, so quiet, and she steps out before Chloe can yell at him to get on with it.

Her hands are _shaking. _They're practically numb. _Everyone _seems to be staring at her now, so many different emotions playing out on their faces. She sees surprise, anger, _horror_, encouragement-

_Relief. _

Adrien's looking at her with the purest expression she's seen from him in a very long time- if ever. Like he's been waiting this whole time for someone to speak up for him. I hold his gaze as I open my mouth-

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

With more courage than I feel, I say, "You know I'm not the kind of girl to rudely barge in on something like this. But Adrien, I know you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying someone you don't love with your whole heart. You deserve to make your own choice on something as big as this. _So, don't say "Yes", run away now, __I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. __Don't wait or say a single vow, __You need to hear me out, __And they said, "Speak now." _The people who truly love you are behind you, Adrien. And we'll do anything to help you get the life you want."

_And you say, "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now."_

Adrien's face breaks out in a brilliantly soft smile, his eyes glittering with tears. As he stares at Marinette, standing proudly in a room full of people expecting a wedding and proclaiming all of this, _for him- _He can't help but be reminded of the girl who held his heart for so long, and probably still does.

"Just let me get out of this awful tux, my Lady," he says with a grin that could rival Chat Noir. "I'm so glad I had someone to fight for what _I _want for once, instead of what everyone wants for me." He turns to the preacher and says,

"I object."


End file.
